


The Nineteenth Year

by Euphorica



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RusAme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphorica/pseuds/Euphorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two were inseperable. They always stuck together. But then Ivan had to leave his hero behind, disappearing behind closed doors. Alfred is determined to retrieve his friend back from the darkness, even if it takes years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nineteenth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^ Sorry, school has been at it again and I'm actually really tired... I wrote this a little while ago... Inspiration was a picture of the two in a bathtub... I have no idea anymore XD Anyways, please do enjoy! I'll try writing more soon! A few tests are coming up, but please do enjoy this short story! x3 
> 
> Edit: my god, I really wanna write now. That's it I'm staying up writing and shit XD

'Knock, knock..."

"Thud, thud..."

"Bang, bang..."

There he was, slamming his fist against the large, bolted door. The boy, a mere age of nineteen, had returned back to the castle's premises, desperately wanting to enter inside the 'cursed castle'. Or so the townsfolk had fondly described it. The Chinese banker and the English officer, the Japanese photographer and the French baker, they all shared the same curiosity for this teenager's actions. They questioned him, receiving no direct answer. Even his own younger brother, with looks almost exactly equal to his sibling, hadn't the slightest clue for the puzzling actions.

But Alfred had paid no mind to their worries, shooing the adults away with his smile. He had one goal; to enter the castle's walls. His blonde cowlick, which lay atop his head while cleverly defying gravity, asserted his confidence. Sky blue orbs were filled with encouragement and he wasn't going to back down on his mission so soon.

The hopeful grin never faltered as his fist continued on with its job, only increasing in force, creating a louder sound. But alas, no footsteps were advancing towards the source of the noise. Slowly, his spirit began to dampen and the determination, once held in his dazzling eyes, faded away. The pace of his knocks decreased, the noise it emitted getting softer and softer.

"M-Maybe... They were right..."

The American spoke, his shoulder slumping. This was his nineteenth time trying. Surely, he thought the owner would choose to see him on his birthday. The last year before he ventured down the path to adult-hood.

"I thought today would be the day... Looks like I won't be seeing my sidekick..."

Words fell off his tongue, his confidence finally overpowered by fact.

His childhood friend... no.

His best friend...

Wouldn't be seeing Alfred today.

His legs wobbled and his head felt as if it was filled with bricks. Shakily, he lifted his hand up once more, before fist bumping the oak doors, a defeated smile stretched across his lips.

"One day, Ivan... I'll see you again..."

He whispered, as his glasses fogged up, blurring his eyesight. The boy swore he would let a single tear drop, but right now, he might have to break that oath. With his breathing shallow, Alfred turned on his heels, back facing the castle. He would try again, same day, same time. Only then he would be an adult. Shoes scraped along the polished stone steps, eyes glued to the ground. An aching in his heart was all he achieved from this visit. Hopefully, it would be gone by the next day.

★

"..."

A soft patter of feet stopped Alfred in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand if he had imagined the noise.

"...!"

A loud thud was made and the teenager jumped, his frame shaking from fear. Adrenaline pumped throughout his veins and he knew soon, he'd have to start running.

"C-Comrade...?"

A sweet voice called out, successfully stopping the beating of the blonde's heart. Turning around, Alfred's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers, as the image of a lighter blond man, dressed in a long tan coat accompanied by a soft pink scarf appeared before him. The man's face held a bright smile, but his violet eyes only showed concern for the teenager.

"It's cold, da? Come inside~"

The man had a thick Russian accent on his tongue, intimidating if you didn't know him properly. The concern only grew as he saw Alfred standing still, sapphire eyes filled with water.

"S-Sunflower... It's been long-"

The older man was cut off as he was almost toppled over and onto the ground. The concern in his eyes instantly disappeared and was filled with happiness and a look unidentified between the two. Alfred, on the other hand, knew he would have to be running, he just didn't expect it being to Ivan.

"You bastard! I haven't seen you for... for a decade and a few years!"

Alfred cried out, nuzzling his head into the Russian's neck, as tears slid down his red cheeks. The Russian man could only chuckle, wrapping his large arms around the American's frame, hoping to warm him up.

"Still same idiot. Except much smaller than I remember, da?"

Ivan teased, propping himself up, not daring to remove the American from his clutches. It had been too long, since he had spoken to his friend. By now, both were adults. Both had gone through puberty as well.

"It's good seeing you, Alfred. "

He added, caressing a few strands of the younger's locks, getting a brief nod as a response. This feeling of Alfred missing him made his chest throb with... Ivan hadn't understood what feeling it was. But with the American currently snuggling up to his chest, the lighter blonde noticed an increase in the strange behaviour. Ideas began to flood up in his mind and his heart rate sped up. Only until Alfred had spoken, did the older man finally snap out of his trance, smiling happily at the other.

"Ivan... I've missed you so badly... Now... I need to do this..."

Alfred's sapphire eyes were glued to the violet ones of Ivan as he carefully leaned up. His eyes narrowing slightly, the teenager inhaled softly, letting his frozen lips graze across Ivan's plump ones. He heard the Russian's breath hitch up, quickly using one of his hands to stroke Ivan's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Amerika..."

Ivan muttered his pet name for the blonde, smiling at the thought of it being used when they were kids.

"Russia..."

Alfred quietly replied, closing the distance between the two. Fireworks seemed to fly up and spark both male's lips as they pressed against each other. The unidentified look in his eyes, the throbbing of his chest, Ivan now understood perfectly. During their time apart, both had grown such a love for each other, these feels had sunk in and possessed them. Not that either of them cared.

★

Outside the warmth of the castle, a blonde, almost identical to Alfred, watched with wide eyes at the couple. His lips formed into a smile as he observed the two men, who appeared to be in their own world.

"That's the reason he kept going back, eh?"

Matthew whispered, his words flying over the love-stricken men. A hand ran through his blonde locks as happiness for his brother flooded inside of him. Refusing to stay any longer, the boy made his way back down to the village, choosing to leave the two in peace. After all, they both hadn't seen each other for quite a period of time.

Yet, Matthew suspected that the village and himself wouldn't be seeing Alfred for a very, very long time either.


End file.
